


I'll stay

by Benjix1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Comfort, Embarrassed Niall, Fluff, Pain, Post knee surgery, Protective Louis, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benjix1D/pseuds/Benjix1D
Summary: Niall just had his knee surgery and he is in a lot of pain. When he calls Louis, to ask him to come over, Louis is very worried. Louis races to Niall's house. Louis helps Niall and stays with him.





	

Pov Louis  
We’re all enjoying our break from touring. It’s nice to have some free time. Niall had his surgery a couple of days ago, so we are all visiting him frequently. We don’t want him to feel alone.

Right now, I am at my own house, watching some lame tv show. When my phone starts ringing, I immediately pick it up. It’s Niall. I hear him sobbing on the other end of the phone. “Nialler, buddy, what’s wrong?” I ask concerned. “Could you please come over? Please?” Niall begs. “Yes, of course. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” I answer. Niall doesn’t respond, but ends the call. 

Within ten minutes I’m at Niall’s house. I have his spare key, so I let myself in. I can hear him crying quietly. “Niall, I am here. What’s wrong, mate?” I ask again. But when I walk to the couch, I see why he is crying. There is a wet patch on his sweatpants. “I tried to get up, but I couldn’t. My knee hurts so bad. I can barely move.” He explains sobbing. I give him a hug and say: “It’s okay. It was an accident. You can’t help it. I’ll get you some clean clothes.” He nods. 

I grab some sweatpants and boxers out of his closet and from the bathroom I take a washcloth. Then I go downstairs again. When I am in the living room, I ask Niall: “Are you okay with me changing you in some clean clothes?” Niall blushes, but nods anyway. 

Carefully I pull his sweatpants down. When his sweatpants is off, I start with his boxers. Niall turns bright red. “No need to be embarrassed, Nialler. It’s okay.” I soothe him. I take his boxers off and ask him: “Do you want to clean yourself up?” Niall nods, so I give him the washcloth. I turn around to give him some privacy. 

After a couple of seconds Niall says: “You can turn around.” So I turn back. I take the washcloth from him and put it next to his wet pants. I put the clean boxers on him. When he has his boxers back on, he is bit more relaxed. Carefully I start with the sweatpants. But when Niall winces, I stop and say: “I’m sorry. Am I hurting your knee?” “It’s okay. Just go on.” He says. I nod and put his pants on. 

“Are you okay, buddy?” I ask him. He just shrugs. I sit next to him and put his head in my lap. I play with his hair and tell him: “Don’t be embarrassed, Nialler. You really don’t have to be embarrassed. I am happy I could help you. In a couple of days the pain will become less and you will be able to do more thing on your own.” “I know, but it’s really embarrassing to wet yourself when you’re twenty years old and can’t even clean yourself up.” Niall answers. I understand why he feels embarrassed. “If you are okay with it, I am staying here, till you feel a bit better and can do more things on your own.” I tell him. I don’t like him being all alone here. Niall nods and answers: “Yeah, I like that. I don’t like being alone, with this much pain.” 

I hate to know Niall did feel alone the last few days. “Stop blushing, you look like a tomato.” I tease him. Luckily he can take it and starts to laugh. “Get some sleep. You look like you haven’t slept in days.” I tell him. He nods and closes his eye. I get off the couch and lay Niall’s head on his pillow. 

I order some pizza for the two of us and grab his painkillers and glass of water, for when he wakes up. 

A couple hours later Niall wakes up. I give him his painkillers. I smiles and thanks me. He takes his meds and tries to sit up. I see it hurts him, so I help him up. “I’ve got pizza.” I tell him. He cheers and I smile. It’s nice to see he is not so embarrassed anymore. “Thanks for helping me and staying here.” Niall says. I smile and ruffle his hair. “No problem, Nialler.” I tell him. After a couple of seconds Niall starts to blush again and hesitatingly he asks: “You’re not going to tease me with this, or tell the boys, are you?” I pull him in a hug and assure him: “No! No, of course not! I would never do such thing. I know I tease all of you somethings, but I would never tease you with something like this. I promise!” When I let him out of the hug he smiles relieved and says: “I knew that, but I just needed to hear it.” I would never tease him with this. 

Niall lays his head against my shoulder and says: “I’m glad you’re staying.” If I would have known he felt alone, I would have stayed with him from the beginning. “that’s what brothers are for.” I tell him. Niall chuckles and answers: “We’re not even brothers.” I hit him playfully on his arm. “Yes, we are. I see you guys more than my own family, so you are my little brother. Now shut up and eat your pizza.” I say. Niall laughs. I see all of them as my little brothers and my best friends.


End file.
